


Help me find a fic please :)

by aniek21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniek21/pseuds/aniek21
Summary: Hiii! Been looking for a fic, but having trouble finding it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Help me find a fic please :)

Hiii! Been looking for a fic, but having trouble finding it.

It is around the time after the Snap. The usual people dissapeared. Story has 2 povs from outside of the stone and inside. Peter eventually finds Bucky in the stone but there are some weird obstacles or something. And peter is able to communicate with tony through their minds or something and bucky and steve are also able to do that. 

Hopefully someone recognizes it! Thanks in advance :)


End file.
